The New Face of The Charmed Ones
The New Face of The Charmed Ones is the second episode of the Season 1 written by Sol and episode number 180 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary For a complete plot of The New Face Of The Charmed Ones go here . 'BEWITCHING THE DEMON - '''Hold on tight for another spellbinding, demon slaying episode of Destined! Because when six Destined Ones are kidnapped by demons, it's suddenly a scramble to free them. Meanwhile, a mysterious she-demon appears to wreck havoc for the Halliwell witches. But they are armed with a secret weapon that the she-demon doesn't see coming. But the Halliwells aren't the only ones with a secret to hide, because this she-demon has a special connection to the original Charmed Ones. Elsewhere, Prue, Melinda and Tamora find out a destiny that is made especially for them... The Script ''To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Guests Uncredited Characters *Some extras that portrayed Demons. Magical Notes Book of Shadows Spells Dominus Trinus Hear now the words of the witches, The secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of Gods are invoked here. The great work of Magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the Ancient Power. Bring your powers To we sisters three! We want the power! Give us the power! To Call a Lost Witch Power of the witches rise Course unseen across the skies Come to us who call you near Come to us and settle here. The Power of Three Spell The power of three will set us free The power of three will set us free The power of three '' ''will set us free Beings Leah The late Source and Seer´s daughter. She wanted to take her father´s place and become the new Source of All Evil. Canvas He fixed the cage where Leah kept the Destined Ones for the coronation ceremony. Dark Priest and Priestess They helped Leah to prepare the coronation ceremony. Powers *Orbing (Paige,Tamora Wyatt, Chris, Pandora & Junior) *Beaming (Cassandra, Charlotte & Prue J.) *Summoning (Leah) *Shimmering (Low-level demons) *Cryokinesis (Prue J.) *Telekinetic Orbing (Tamora) *Telekinesis (Prue J. & Low level demons) *Molecular Immobilization (Melinda) *Telepathy (Junior) *Premonition (Prue J.) *Fire Balls (Leah) *Flaming (Leah & Dark Priest) Dominus Trinus.jpg|Dominus Trinus The Seer - do not copy.png|The Seer To Call A Lost Witch - do not copy.png|To Call A Lost Witch dark priests - do not copy.png|Dark Priests BOS entrie dark priestesses - do not copy.png|Dark Priestesses BOS entrie Music *Midnight Bottle - Colbie Caillat (Album: Coco) Notes & Trivia *Prue enters in the bedroom while Wyatt is taking shower. This may be a resemblance of the time when Prue went into the bedroom while Leo was taking shower in episode 19 of season 2 of Charmed, "Ex Libris" and also of the time when Phoebe got into the bedroom when Piper and Leo were taking shower in episode 18 of season 5 of Charmed, "Cat House". *The New Charmed Ones are made, and they are: Prue Halliwell, Melinda Halliwell, and Tamora Mitchell. Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons Category:DESTINED